Small Things for Your Entertainment
by LadyArn
Summary: After finally convincing Akira that he means it, all Shirogane needs to do is get him to reciprocate. Naturally their friends want to be involved - and Akira's family are just going to complicate things more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: After it was pointed out to me that my writing style has gotten darker reccently, I thought I'd post something _less_ depressing! I also apologise for the use of Japanese honorifics in this fic - it's something I tend to try and avoid (I fail to see the point, as I'm not Japanese myself or addressing someone who is), but in this case, the honorifics give an extra look at their changing relationship. Writing this without them would have been like attempting KuroFai without the nicknames. THAT'S HOW YOU ENDED UP WITH 'KURGY' AND 'KURGER-BURGER', VIC!  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

"This is becoming a habit, isn't it?" Akira huffed. He was carrying Shirogane through the deserted streets, the semi-conscious Shin balanced on his back easily. The silver haired shadow had taken a hit meant for Aya, and passed out. Kengo was walking the girl home, so Akira was left to carry Shirogane alone.

"Sorry, Akira-kun." Shirogane smiled weakly. "I couldn't let Aya-chan get hurt though."

"Hn." They continued on for a few more blocks, until Akira's ankle turned on the slippery, wet curb. They crashed to the floor, with Akira cursing, and Shirogane twisting to try and avoid landing on his smaller partner. They lay on the floor, side by side, trying to recapture their lost breath. "Fuck."

"Gladly, when we're home and in your bed." Shirogane purred, but it was strained with pain.

"Shut up." The boy climbed to his feet, and scooped the silver haired Shin back into his arms. "And you can't be that bad off if you can make jokes." Shirogane was silent for the rest of the trip, and Akira felt surprisingly guilty.

"You make always make a joke of it." Shirogane murmured as Akira dropped him gently on the bed. The brunet snorted and turned to leave as the Shin lay down.

"Of what?"

"Of my feelings." Akira froze, and then glanced back at the shadow. Shirogane sounded so...serious. "It's a bit disheartening, to have the one you like knock you back every time you confess." Akira sat on the edge of the bed, looking away from his friend.

"Shirogane. I never get an answer from you. Are all those confessions real?"

"I never lie to you, Akira-kun. I keep secrets, and I may not tell you everything even if you ask, but I will _never_ tell you a lie." Akira turned to look down at the silver haired man. "I do have feelings for you, Akira. I've offered you everything I can, and I continue to do so, until you accept."

Akira sighed, and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Everything Shirogane had said up to now seemed so different, if he believed that they were serious. Every promise of fidelity, each attempted kiss, all those little intimations, gentle touches, that soft look in his eyes whenever the older Shin looked at him, seemed so much bigger and more important now. He looked down at Shirogane, who was chewing his lower lip with cerulean eyes fixed on Akira. The teen was struck, suddenly, by a pang of guilt as he realised how much he must have hurt the shadow.

"I'm sorry." Akira turned a little, and leant over his partner. "I didn't mean to reject you so coldly. I didn't realise you meant it." Shirogane's eyes flicked down to Akira's lips – they were so close – but he didn't try to meet them.

"If I knew how to make you understand before now, I would have." He admitted. Akira reached up, and tentatively brushed silver bangs away from Shirogane's face.

"I suppose I should have known. You kissed me on our second meeting, after all."

"That was for the contract. I asked for more because I wanted to." Shirogane went back to chewing his lip as the silence stretched between them. Akira growled softly, and reached in to gently prise the abused lip free.

"Stop that. Someone so beautiful shouldn't damage their features." He pressed a single, tender kiss to the reddened flesh before pulling away. "I can't give you everything, because I still don't know if I can fully trust you, but I can give you little things, if that will make you happy." Shirogane turned his face away.

"If you don't mean it at all, if you can't accept my feelings, I would rather things continue as they are. I would rather you don't allow me anything."

"Idiot." Akira leant down for another gentle kiss. It was just pale lips pressed against rosy pink ones, but it was enough. "If I didn't mean it at least a little, I wouldn't have done that." Shirogane offered a weak smile, and Akira pulled away to begin treating his wounds.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I'll be updating this every Sunday, but occasionally on random day during the week, depending on how bored I get. Also, to the person who reviewed pointing out errors in the previous chapter: I can't fix them if you don't tell me EXACTLY what you saw wrong - after a proof read by both myself and the beautiful _Robin Mask_, we still can't spot it. Please get back to me in this regard. Thanks.  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

Bar Still was unusually quiet. Mayu hadn't come in yet, and Kou was helping Master set up a new television in the corner of the bar. Aya was attempting to coach a desperate Kengo through revision for the exams, which were starting later that day. Akira had fallen asleep again on the couch, and had slipped sideways until his head was resting in Shirogane's lap.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping..." the Shin was petting his young partner repetitively, taking advantage of the fact that he wouldn't be able to when Akira was awake.

"You know..." Shirogane looked up to find Aya watching. "Akira probably needs to revise too."

"Should I wake him?" the shadow asked. "He didn't sleep well these past few nights." The girl shook her head.

"He'll probably get the highest grades in the class or something anyway." Kengo grumbled good-naturedly.

"It's not as if he never does any work." Shirogane defended the boy. Aya snorted. "No, really. He gets bored and reads ahead for class at home. OW!" Akira had pinched Shirogane's thigh before sitting up sleepily.

"Shut up. You're too noisy." Shirogane pouted and rubbed the tender spot.

"Akiiiiiraaaaa-kuuuun." The brunet ignored him.

"We're gonna be late if we leave it much longer." Aya prompted, and led them out of the bar.

The trip to school didn't take long, much to Kengo's dismay – he wanted to drag it out, dawdle more to try and delay the inevitable tests. Shirogane drifted along beside the teens automatically, barely paying attention to where they were going. If he hadn't been in Shadow form by instinct, several people would have walked into him.

As it was, they made it to school in plenty of time, and Shirogane spent most of the test floating around and reading over everyone else's shoulders to compare everyone's answers. He eventually ended up talking Kengo through the method for one of the harder questions, and dropping the odd reminder for Aya.

Lunch was spent on the roof. Akira got there first, and dropped to the floor in his usual spot by the fence. Shirogane sat beside him, leaning against the younger Shin's shoulder.

"This is so annoying!" Akira snapped suddenly, and before Shirogane knew what was happening, he had been pulled in for a firm kiss. "Stop pouting, damn it." The older man smiled, and brushed back a lock of silver hair. "It doesn't suit you." Akira leant back against the chain link fence, and held an arm out for Shirogane to settle against his side.

"You're really trying, aren't you Akira-kun?" Shirogane smiled as he rested his head against the teen's shoulder. Akira huffed and curled his arm around his partner's waist, fingers lying lightly on his hip.

"I told you already. If small stuff like this makes you happy, I can do it." Shirogane lifted his head again to make eye contact with Akira. The soft look was back, and Akira couldn't help but blush a little.

"You're so cute, Akira-kun." Shirogane gently pressed a finger beneath Akira's chin, tilting the young man's face up to meet his own as he leant in to press their lips together. Like their kisses before, it was chaste and tender, but when Akira didn't pull away, Shirogane deftly prised open their mouths. Akira couldn't help it. He _melted_ into the kiss as the silver haired Shadow's tongue explored his mouth. Akira's arm tightened around Shirogane, pulling him into his lap and securing him there. Shirogane reached up to cup his partner's cheek, as both blue and grey eyes fluttered shut. The comfortable heat and weight of the man on his lap made Akira shift slightly as he felt, with some embarrassment, his teenage-hormone-flooded body start to react.

"Aaaaa-kiiii-raaaaa!" Kengo froze in the stairwell doorway, staring at the scene in front of him. Shirogane broke the kiss just as Aya wriggled past Kengo. The girl flushed scarlet at the tell-tale position the two were in, and started babbling nonsense.

"Just sit down." Akira told them. "You're too noisy. You'll attract attention." Shyly, Kengo sat facing the couple, not sure how to act or where to look, as Akira hadn't let go of Shirogane to allow him to move. Aya, still red, knelt besides Kengo.

"Akira-kun, you should let go." Shirogane placed pale fingers gently over the hand on his side. The teen shook his head.

"Small things."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hey look! This vaguely resembles the beginning of an actual plot! I can't believe how damn short these chapter are. I kind of hate it, but if I join them up to make them longer it doesn't flow too well.  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a haze. Akira paid more attention to Shirogane's flirting than he did to the lessons, but that was normal. His friends noticed, of course, that he paid more attention to the flirting than usual and even flirting back occasionally.

Aya dropped her pen twice watching them – once when Shirogane perched on Akira's desk and offered a hand-job in the toilets (he was ignored and discreetly pushed off the desk), and once when she caught Akira (the ice prince who never showed an interest in anyone, ever) watching Shirogane with a slightly wistful expression. She doubted he even knew what he was doing.

"Alright, how long has this been going on?" She and Kengo cornered their classmate on the way out of school. Shirogane raised an eyebrow and kept walking.

"How long has _what_ been going on?" Akira asked tonelessly.

"This. This thing. The kisses, and the touching, and the watching, and all that." Kengo flailed. Akira didn't look at either of them as he started down the flight of stairs to take them to street level from the school.

"There's nothing new going on."

"So...you and Shirogane-san have always been lovey-dovey?" That was the closest thing to a snide tone they'd ever heard from Aya. Kengo fell down the stairs. Shirogane laughed.

"Of course! Akira-kun is so cold, you don't usually see it."

"Shirogane." Akira's voice was full of warning, and the silver Shadow immediately fell silent, not willing to push his luck. He was gratified, however, when Akira didn't correct his statement.

They headed back to Bar Still, having already planned a strategy meeting with Master and Kou in the morning. Master gave them a cheerful greeting as they sat down, Aya and Kengo still somewhat nervous. Kou noticed immediately, and threw his arms around the two.

"Hey, hey! What's up with you two, huh?" Conscious of Akira's presence, neither spoke for a moment, then Kengo laughed and pushed Kou's arm off his shoulder.

"Why would something be up, Kou-nii?" he punched him companionably on the arm. "S'all totally cool!" Whatever Kou may have said in return was cut off by the door slamming open and two boys stumbling in.

"There he is!" the next thing they knew, all three were on their knees in front of Akira. "Nikaido! We need you!" Akira raised a disinterested eyebrow, and sipped his coffee.

"I'm not interested."

"Come on, man! You're _good_." Akira's eyes narrowed slightly in warming, but the begging continued. "Daisuke broke his arm a couple of days ago, and we have a show in just over a week. Please! We need a guitarist!" Akira turned back to his coffee, ignoring them. "We'll make it worth your while."

"Sorry, boys, but if Akira says no, Akira tends to mean no." Aya pointed out. "We've tried bribing and threatening him into doing things before now, but it practically never works." The wrestling and tennis debacle was still fresh in her mind. Akira hadn't been gentle with her and Kengo after finding out they didn't really know his 'shameful secret'.

"No! It _has_ to be Nikaido!" The tallest insisted. "He's practiced with us a couple of times, and it works. We don't have time to find someone who can play well enough, _and_ work with our usual sound. There is no-one else."

"You know, Akira-kun," Shirogane leant across the table, a seductive smile already curling across his rosy lips, "I'd quite like to see you play properly. It always gets me all hot and bothered watching you practice at home. What you can do with those fingers..." Kengo and Kou both choked on their drinks, earning funny looks from the band. Akira had turned slightly pink. "Think of it as a favour to me." Shirogane pushed a little more. Akira sighed.

"Goddamnit." He turned to the two boys, who were still on their knees. "Fine, I'll help you out this once." He stood up and stretched, working a couple of kinks out of his back. "Wanna get started now?" he followed them out of the bar, but dawdled a little so he could speak to the others first. "Shirogane, stay here for now, I don't want to be distracted for the first practice. I'll see everyone in a couple of hours, try and have a plan of action by then." He went to leave, then seemed to change his mind and turned back. "Anyone who's particularly uncomfortable with PDA, look away now." He grabbed Shirogane by the collar and hauled him forward for a quick kiss, before vanishing out of the door.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: I kind of like having a schedule to post by. It final. I'm never posting again unless I already have it written. I'm not having another disaster like 'Blame the Writer" on my hands...  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

"What do you mean 'he's lost his voice'?" Akira yelled at the cowering student. Daisuke had brought the news to Bar Still, arm in plaster up to the shoulder, to beg for Akira to take over singing for their incapacitated vocalist. The brunet had immediately flown into a rage.

"Please, Nikaido. The gig is in two days, and you already know the songs. It's just in case Peter doesn't recover in time."

"Oh, just do it." Aya snapped, abruptly breaking Akira's fury. "You'll agree eventually, if only because you've spent so long learning the music it'd be a waste of effort to give up now." An evil grin slid across her face. "And even if you did decide not to sing, Shirogane-san could just pout at you until you agreed."

"Leave me out of this." The silver haired man put his hands up defensively.

"Who?" Daisuke asked Kengo as Akira started arguing with Aya. The blond rubbed the back of his head.

"Shirogane is... how should I say this? Akira's... partner?"

"You mean Nikaido...?" Daisuke looked a little uncomfortable. Kengo shrugged. Kou chuckled and slugged him in the arm.

"I don't think Ken-chan meant it like that." The Rei knocked back his whiskey and signalled Master for another. "He's right though. Those two got _real_ close recently, you know what I mean?" Master took the glass away.

"Sorry Kou, but I think you've had enough. You can barely stay in your seat. If I let you have any more, Mayu-san will try and take you to bed."

"Meh." Kou waved dismissively. "She's ain't interested in me. Wouldn't say no though: that girl's got _amazing_ tits." Kengo hit him, harder than Kou had hit him.

"That's my sister you're talking about. Akira! Tell Kou-nii to quit hitting on my sister!" the brunet took a seat on the other side of Kou.

"Why? She does have a good figure – 92, 58, and 85. He's just jealous that she'd rather have me." Shirogane's blue eyes narrowed warningly. Akira noticed and shot him a reassuring smile. "I'm not really interested though."

"Will you _please_ sing, Nikaido?" Daisuke begged, one last time.

"Alright." The young Shin finally agreed. "But if I have to sing, I'm changing the line-up a bit." Daisuke nodded eagerly.

"Totally fine, man. We expected that. You get to pick whatever you're comfortable doing." After a brief farewell, he scampered off to give the good news to his band-mates. Akira's forehead made contact with the counter top. Kengo patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you're a good singer." A single grey eye glared up at him until he retracted the offending hand. "At least you only have to do it just this once, right?"

"It's annoying." Akira shrugged. "I only agreed in the first place because..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, about that." Kengo sounded uncharacteristically serious. "We're all just glad you decided to stop hiding it." There was a moment's pause while Akira's brain caught up. Shirogane subtly edged away from his partner, expecting an explosion.

"What?"

"That you and Shirogane-san are together, of course." Aya joined in. Shirogane stopped edging away, stood up, and blatantly walked to the other side of the room, where he regarded the available chairs for a second, then floated up to sit on thin air near the ceiling. He felt much safer up there.

"Yeah, Aki-chan, its okay to have these kinds of _urges_." Kou winked. The Shin considered going into Shadow form. "It's perfectly natural for a guy your age, and Shirogane _is_ pretty hot." Shirogane went into Shadow form without another thought and spent the next ten minutes staying out of the way as the drama played out below him, allowing the thrown glasses and bar stools to float right through him.

When Akira finally calmed down, he downed half a glass of the soda bought by a bruised and apologetic Kou.

"You know, we're not really _together_." Shirogane murmured, running a finger around the rim of his own glass. Kou glanced across at him, and then at Akira, who was sitting on the other side of the room ignoring Aya and Kengo. "We're just... trying something out. He's kind of letting me do what I like with him. I think he's confused by his own feelings, and he's using me to explore them."

"Is that wise?" Shirogane shrugged.

"Can't hurt, really. He's in total control, and he knows exactly how I feel about the whole thing. I just have to trust him a little."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Well, yet another chapter! And this one has more gropies than the others. ^_^  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

That night, Akira lay looking at his darkened ceiling, incredibly aware of Shirogane sitting in his usual spot beside the bed. It was the older man's choice to spend most nights on the floor, not Akira's, but he still felt mildly guilty. He was always conscious of the other man's presence at his bedside, but it was worse than usual. He listened as Shirogane settled into a comfortable position against the wall, and chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Oh for the love of..." he rolled over to face the Shin, and shuffled across until his back hit the wall. "Get into bed." He ordered. Shirogane looked at him curiously.

"I'm fine here, Akira-kun, really."

"I-I know." The brunet cursed that little hesitation to his voice. "I want you to sleep here, that's all." A second later, he smiled as Shirogane rose, and set his hat on the desk. "There are some pyjama bottoms in the drawer there." He offered. Shirogane met his eyes for a moment, and he felt himself blush. "You don't have to, but-"

"Would you mind if I slept as you do?" Akira blinked as he was cut off. The light blush increased as he realised that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. "It is quite warm." Akira gave up on stammering out a reply and shook his head. He turned down the corner of the quilt invitingly. Shirogane undressed, allowing the teen plenty of time to see his ivory skin being unveiled, before sliding under the sheets with the younger man.

They lay facing each other for a while, just watching. Akira reached up to touch Shirogane's shoulder. He stroked over the smooth skin contemplatively, and didn't flinch when the older Shin rested a hand on his tanned waist. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Akira grew in confidence, and slid the explorative hand down Shirogane's shoulder to his arms, back up to trace his collarbone and upper chest, and finally across his side to run gently up and down his back.

When Akira finally fell still, Shirogane had his own arms wrapped around the younger Shin, holding him gently against his chest. Neither of them were quite sure when they'd gotten into the embrace, but neither was willing to move and break the contact. Praying silently that Akira wouldn't pull away, Shirogane began his own exploration, slowly brushing a hand over the young man's warm skin. He found what he was looking for – sensitive places that made the younger Shin shiver, or made his breath hitch. Tenderly, he nudged Akira's chin up until he could press a soft, loving kiss to the pale lips.

As before, Shirogane kept it chaste and sweet, waiting for Akira to choose to deepen the kiss. The teen pulled away, however.

"I don't..." Akira searched for the right words. "I'm just using you." Shirogane nodded.

"I'm a convenient way to explore whatever is going on in your head right now." He ran lithe fingers up and down Akira's bare arm. "I'm fine with that, I guess."

"You shouldn't be." The young man huffed. "_I_ wouldn't be."

"That you're willing to try at all is fine by me." The silver haired Shadow admitted. "I just like being able to hold you." Akira rolled over, facing away from the older Shin, and cuddled back into his arms.

"Then you can hold me any time you like." He decided. Shirogane smiled, and traced his lips along the side of his partner's neck, ignoring the leather collar. Akira shivered, encouraging the touch. Pink lips continued upward, and closed gently on Akira's earlobe, tugging slightly on the piercing. The younger Shin tensed beneath the touch.

"I'll be careful." Shirogane promised. "I won't hurt you." The brunet nodded once, humming softly in acknowledgement. Shirogane moved on from the silver ring, kissing cautiously up the younger's jawline, until he had to shift closer to keep the contact. He moved on, to press his lips against the corner of Akira's mouth.

Akira took steadying breaths as he felt the full length of the older man's body against his own. Soft hair brushed against his cheek as Shirogane leant over him, and Akira suddenly found himself rolling onto his back, leaving the Shin hovering over him.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it properly." He reached up, and threaded a hand through those long silver locks to pull his partner into a deep kiss, tongue teasing against Shirogane's lips until he opened his mouth to deepen the contact.

The kiss became fiery and passionate as both found themselves drawn in, pressing against each other with abandon. Somehow they rolled over until Shirogane was trapped beneath his younger partner, hair loosened from its braid and spread across the pillows.

"Well... this was unexpected." Blue eyes blinked up into equally surprised grey. The older Shin had somehow ended up with his legs parted, and Akira settled neatly between the pale thighs as their hips pressed firmly together.

"I'm not sure where the boundary between small things and big things is any more." Akira whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: What, you thought Shirogane and Akira would get a break? Pffft! XDXD  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

The next morning, they awoke in a tangled heap of bed sheets. They hadn't done anything further than that make-out session, but both felt considerably better for the release of tension and energy.

Akira was eventually forced out of bed by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. Shirogane whined as the younger Shin crawled out of his arms to answer it. He only released his partner when Akira promised to bring him tea in bed.

"What the hell do you want?" Akira snarled. Kengo, Aya, and Kou stood on his doorstep, wide smiles belied by nervous eyes. Aya blushed pink as she realised he had answered shirtless. Kengo couldn't help his eyes flicking down to his friend's chest before locking back on his face.

"To come in, of course!" Kou grinned, ignoring his companions' discomfort. Akira sighed and rolled his shoulders, stretching out the early morning kinks.

"Well, there's no helping it, I guess." He stepped back into the house, allowing the others to follow him. "You know where the living room is, I'm making tea anyway." Even Kou stared at the faint red lines down Akira's back, etched in by Shirogane's elegantly feminine nails.

"Aki, you doing okay?" Kou asked tentatively. "I know how full-on Shirogane can get, so if you need-"

"No worries, Kou-nii." Akira brought a teapot and some cups through. "Nothing I can't handle." He poured a single cup of tea and moved towards the staircase. "Help yourselves, I'll be back."

While the visitors made themselves at home, Akira ascended the stairs, teacup in hand. Shirogane was still curled up under the blankets, dozing. The brunet sat on the edge of the bed, and gently set the tea down.

"Hmm... Who was it?"

"Kou and the others. They're downstairs." Shirogane groaned and pushed himself upright. Akira let his hand rest on the older Shin's chest and lowered him back down to the mattress. "Stay in bed. There's no need to get up. I'll get rid of them soon." Shirogane allowed himself to be tucked back against the pillows and kissed thoroughly.

"If you say so." He took the tea from the bedside table and sipped at it with a content smile. "You'll come back to bed?" Akira nodded and grabbed a shirt.

"Sure. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Back downstairs, Akira dropped onto the sofa next to Kengo, and allowed himself to be drawn in to his friends' mindless chatter. After a couple of cups of hot tea, the brunet Shin found himself reluctantly pulled from his half doze and into full consciousness.

"Soooo?" Kou nudged him. "Been having fun?" Akira calmly punched him on the shoulder.

"None of your business. What are you all doing here anyway?"

"We came to play, of course!" Kengo cheered. "Or... well... help _you_ play!" Akira helped himself to another cup and gave Kengo a dirty look. Kou snorted.

"We're here to help you with the band thing." He clarified.

"I don't need help." Akira shrugged. "I already know all the songs. Peter's family is American, so some of the songs were in English. They took a bit longer to learn than I was expecting, but I think it's alright."

"Wanna do a test run?" Aya offered. "It's not as if you've ever sung for an actual audience." Akira wrinkled his nose.

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty confident with it." he shrugged nonchalantly. "Sing for two people, or sing for twenty, what's the difference?" the others had to admit he had a certain logic.

"So, where is he?" Kou asked, glancing around, as if Shirogane would be hovering nearby.

"Still in bed." Akira nodded towards the stairs.

"Actually, I figured I'd come down after all." Shirogane corrected, floating through a wall. He was wearing one of Akira's baggy t-shirts over the boxers he'd slept in, only just covering a love bite on his collarbone. Akira forced himself not to blush. The Shadow settled next to Akira on the sofa, curling up elegantly and revealing the tops of his long pale legs almost to the hip.

"Why did you even bother getting dressed?" Akira sighed. "With that much skin on display, you're just asking for it." There was a long silence, until Akira realised what he'd said. "Asking for dirty jokes to be made." He corrected. Shirogane purred.

"I think I preferred the first one." He stretched out slightly, sliding his legs over Akira's lap. The teen let out a long-suffering sigh but started stroking the ivory skin soothingly. They remained that way for the rest of the conversation.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Finally, a little bit of of payoff!  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D "For Your Entertainment" belongs to Adam Lambert, Claude Kelly, Dr Luke, and RCA.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Akira grumbled to himself. He was sitting backstage, tuning up his guitar. Peter and Hiroshi were standing around doing the same, as Daisuke did the best he could of organising the equipment with his broken arm. "It's the weekend; I should be out at the arcade or at home in bed with-"

"_Who_?" He looked up, startled. The other three had heard him, and were looking interested. "Come on, Nikaido. You got a girl?" Akira blushed briefly.

"Uh, no." He replied honestly. They looked disbelieving. "Seriously guys, there's no girl. You know the girls don't like me much anymore." Memories of his snapping at every female in a 50 metre radius flashed across their minds.

"So there's no-one out in that crowd for you?" Daisuke asked, peering through the side of the curtain. Akira shrugged.

"Aya, Kengo, maybe Kou-nii. Just my friends." He tested his strings briefly. "Are your families coming?" The other boys nodded.

"Hey, Nikaido?" Daisuke glanced back. "Suzano and Asamura are out there, with two older guys in suits." Akira nodded briefly. "And some guy with long white hair." Akira nearly dropped his guitar. Intrigued by the reaction, the other two dashed over to look.

"Wow, it really is white." Hiroshi commented. "Is that his natural colour? It doesn't look dyed."

"He's talking to my mother." Peter croaked. His voice was working, barely. He couldn't speak louder than a whisper, so contrary to Akira's hopes, he still couldn't sing. Akira set down the guitar more calmly, and joined them.

"He can't have actually... Well." Akira blinked. "Fuck me..." Shirogane was stood between Kou and Aya, wearing low-riding jeans and an unfamiliar shirt, chatting casually over Kengo's head to a black haired woman in a green dress. He was talking to a _human_ woman, and these _human_ boys could see him. Shirogane must have gotten an Instant Doppler from somewhere, Akira realised. Master was stood beside Kengo, hand fixed on the teen's shoulder as he was jostled. The blind man was clearly uncomfortable, but he turned up anyway.

"Who is it?" Akira turned away.

"Shirogane. The man next to Kengo is Master, Kou's on the other side."

"So all your friends came after all, huh?" Daisuke was still scanning the crowd, presumably looking for someone. "That's good." He tilted his head. "Is there something wrong with that 'Master' guy?"

"Yeah, he's been blind from birth, I think." Akira replied. "I guess the crowd must be confusing for him. I didn't expect him to come at all; I thought he had work."

"Must have finished up early to come and see you play." Hiroshi punched his arm lightly, ignoring the venomous glare Akira shot him, having become used to his bad moods during rehearsals. "Right, do we all know the song order?" he took charge, organising the others. Daisuke slipped out onto the stage to do the introduction.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Daisuke's voice floated back to them through the curtains. "Due to a few little mishaps" there were laughs from the audience, no doubt at the cast on his arm "we've had to ask a very talented friend to help us out. So give us a bit of slack – we're not going to sound exactly like we usually do, but hopefully it'll be somewhere close! Without any further ado, let's get on with the show!"

The cheers were deafening from the stage, and Akira – for the first time in years – honestly considered backing out. He was halfway to running from the stage when he caught sight of his friends. Kou, Aya, and Shirogane were cheering with everyone else, Kengo speaking directly into Master's ear. Akira's quick eye spotted Kou's hand low on Aya's hip – no doubt he'd earn a smack for that later – and Master was now gripping Kengo's wrist, but he still wasn't leaving.

They'd come out to see _him_. Kou was skipping working on the Kokuchi problem or earning some money on his dubious 'jobs'. Aya would be breaking her curfew unless she left in half an hour. Kengo was risking coming home to his sister almost paralytic with drink or unconscious on the sofa with a strange man. Master was losing a fair amount of money by closing the bar on a Saturday night.

"Let's do this."

Akira mostly kept his eyes down, focussed on his playing. When he did look up, his eyes darted around the crowd as he sang, picking out individual faces, but refusing to settle on one person for too long. Song after song passed with only a few seconds pause between tracks. Eventually, he turned to Peter and Hiroshi and nodded. They had played a variety already, but it was this final one Akira was nervous about.

"So hot out of the box, can we pick up the pace?" He sang in English. The entire audience went silent, mostly confused. "Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. Imma hurt you real good, baby!" some members of the crowd had caught on, "Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed; give it to ya til you're screamin' my name!" He fixed his eyes on Shirogane, and never once wavered as he started the chorus. "No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart, there's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over."

He smiled slightly, the teasing smirk that he knew made Shirogane shiver. "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you; I'm here for your entertainment!" He could see the rest of his friends slowly start to understand that this song was meant for Shirogane alone. "Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!" The silver haired Shin flushed a violent scarlet.

"S'all right, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control. Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both!" Aya's blush matched Shirogane's, shocked by the candour of both the lyrics and the tone of Akira's voice. "Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul. I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown!" He said it as a promise, not as a song. "No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on 'til it's over!"

Akira started on his guitar again for the chorus, getting a response from the crowd as they knew the lyrics. "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you; I'm here for your entertainment! Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!" He hesitated briefly.

"Do it, Nikaido!" Peter hissed. "We had a deal." Akira growled at him and tried not to blush as he performed the required sexy sashay – well, the others thought it was sexy, he thought it was weird. It was humiliating, but the others had insisted, saying that if they agreed to play the song last, he had to put on a show.

"Oh! Do you like what you see? Oh, let me entertain ya 'til you scream!" He was gratified to see that Shirogane's blush hadn't faded. "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you; I'm here for your entertainment!" He was on the home stretch, thank goodness. His throat was scratchy, getting rough from all the singing. "Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet, but I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!" the crowd cheered as they finished.

Akira set down his guitar, and jumped off the edge of the stage, straight into Shirogane's waiting arms. The crowd backed away slightly as the elder Shin lifted him so Akira could wrap his legs around his hips. The kiss was frantic and passionate, earning catcalls from various people.

"How about we make this official tonight?" Akira breathed against Shirogane's lips. Shirogane smiled, and kissed him again.

"Anything for you, Akira-kun."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: I almost forgot about this week's update. Oops! This chapter is the reason for the rating! Be warned, people!  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D "For Your Entertainment" belongs to Adam Lambert, Claude Kelly, Dr Luke, and RCA.**

* * *

"Cheers!" The gang was in Akira's living room, celebrating. The adults had alcohol supplied by Master, but Aya had insisted on the three kids sticking to soda. They'd been there since the end of the performance several hours ago. Kengo and Aya had called home to explain the situation, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that they were staying the night.

"Tonight has been great, and I'm very proud of you, Akira-kun, but I need to get home." Master reached for his coat. "I have to open the bar tomorrow, so time for sleep." Kou stood and stretched.

"I'll walk with you." He offered. "I'm going past yours anyway." Kou glanced at the kids. "Aya-chan, Ken, you guys want walking home?"

"Nah." Kengo chirped. "We'll just crash here." Shirogane and Akira exchanged glances. They were sitting side by side on the sofa, and Shirogane's hand had been sliding steadily further up Akira's thigh all evening. Akira's grey eyes were fixed on the open collar of the Royal Shin's shirt – dusky violet fabric opening onto ivory skin – and the almost completely faded lovebite he'd left there on the night of their first make-out session.

"If you're staying, you go by our routine." He warned absently. "No complaints."

"Sounds fair." Aya yawned. "I might go to bed soon." She wobbled in her seat. "Actually, I might go to bed now." She stood, swaying slightly.

"You can use my parent's room, Aya. Kengo, the spare room is yours." Akira offered. "I'll put some sheets on the beds." He gently removed Shirogane's palm as he stood to leave.

"I think I'll go take a bath." The silver haired Shin stretched, then swung his braid over his shoulder to start unravelling it, reaching for a bunch of bands on the table. Aya couldn't take her eyes off the shimmering expanse of hair. Shirogane chuckled as he reached back to heft the mass up into a ponytail, then twisted and secured it into a bun at the back of his head.

"How the hell..." Kengo looked totally bemused.

"Akira-kun made that face the first time he saw me do that as well." Shirogane admitted. "There's sort of a knack to it. Ryuko taught me." He sighed, a wistful smile sliding across his lips. "He could do such _beautiful_ things with no help. I always needed someone to show me – I just didn't care enough to figure it out myself."

"Beds are done." Akira reappeared. He blinked as he spotted Shirogane's bun. "Bath time, is it?"

"Care to join me, Akira-kun?" Shirogane gave him teasing, smoky eyes. Akira's eyes flicked up and down his partner's form, then smirked.

"Absolutely."

Within ten minutes, Aya and Kengo were in bed – or at least in their respective bedrooms – and Akira was perched nervously on the side of the bath as it filled. Shirogane was leaning against the wall, looking calmer than Akira felt he had any right to be.

"You don't need to worry so much." Shirogane suddenly reassured him. "We only have to go as far as you're willing to. I won't force you." Akira looked up, grey eyes meeting sincere blue.

"Are you stupid?" He stood and pressed his lips forcefully against the other man's. "I _want_ this. I want _you_." Shirogane shivered under his touch, and suddenly they were tearing at each other's clothes, and then both were in the full bathtub, spitting out bubbles and warm water at the force of their entry.

Akira slid a hand across Shirogane's wet skin, delighting in the soft noises he drew from his partner. The bubbles in the bath were obscuring the view, but he paid it no mind as he moved the hand down to rub over Shirogane's hips, then further to slide under his thighs and encourage the silver haired Shin to open his knees. Akira shifted forwards, until he was almost lying on top of the other, and kissed him, hard. Shirogane whimpered a little into his mouth as Akira's roaming hands found homes: one resting on his ass, pulling him closer; the other on his arousal, and began stroking confidently.

"Ah... Akira..." Shirogane gasped, hips flexing automatically into the touch. Akira nuzzled against his cheek gently, only to simultaneously make his grip tighter and rougher, pleased by the lack of honorific.

"Don't be quiet." He ordered. "I want you to scream my name."

"B-but what abo-about-"

"Forget them." Akira's unoccupied hand moved down to rub teasingly against Shirogane's entrance, making him spread his legs further. "I'm going to fuck you, right here, right now, and I don't care if the whole world knows it."

Shirogane threw his head back as Akira pushed a wet finger into him. He was so, so, _so_ out of practice at this, and it was clear that Akira had little to no idea what he was doing. He hissed briefly as Akira moved a little too roughly.

"Gently." He pleaded. "It's been a while... just... gently, please?" Above him, Akira chewed his lip.

"You've done this before?" Shirogane nodded. "Alright then, but I've never... not from this side. You'll have to tell me what to do." Another nod. Shirogane knew he wasn't Akira's first man – that much had been obvious since he'd started pursuing the younger man – but it was somewhat gratifying to know he would be the first man fucked by the brunet.

"You're doing fine. Just be a little gentler. Keep going to three fingers, maybe four. Then..." he gave Akira a sultry smile. "You get the ide-AH!" He was reduced to shivering mass as, for the first time in more years than he cared to recall, a careful finger pressed against his prostate.

"Is that okay?" Akira's grey eyes were worried. Shirogane pulled him into a firm kiss. "I guess that's a yes." The younger Shin blinked dazedly. Shirogane lay back, calmer, and allowed Akira to continue.

"Everything's fine." He purred as Akira finished preparing him, and kissed his nervous partner as he gently directed Akira into position above him. The angle in the tub was awkward, and after a moment Shirogane pushed Akira back.

"S-sorry." The confused teen apologised. The silver haired Shin rolled his eyes, then shifted to his knees, leaning forwards slightly to brace himself against the edge of the tub.

"Don't be. Just do it." Blue eyes focussed on the wall in front of him as Akira carefully positioned himself, and slowly pushed in. He held back a whimper at the intrusion, but Akira – even more attuned to his partner now than ever before – saw the muscles down his back tense, and the fingers pressed against the rim of the bath go pale from the pressure.

"Breathe." He suggested, and dropped a kiss to an ivory shoulder, earning a shaky smile.

"I know. Just give me a second." Shirogane wriggled slightly beneath him, trying to adjust. Akira was still fairly young, so he wasn't large, but he was big enough that it was uncomfortable at first. Shirogane rested his forehead against his folded arms, panting slightly as he rocked his hips gently, sliding more of Akira's length into him with each motion.

As the motions became smoother, Akira started matching the movement. Laying his chest gently against Shirogane's back, the young Shin kept his thrusts slow and smooth, allowing the other to set the pace and rhythm.

Suddenly Shirogane's knee slipped, forcing him back onto Akira just as their usual rhythm demanded Akira move forward. Immediately, the brunet froze, but Shirogane's moan was ecstatic. Akira found himself slamming into his lover's willing, enthusiastic body.

It was over too soon, and as they collapsed into the dirty bathwater both felt a twinge of embarrassment at how quickly they'd finished. Shirogane was the first to move, if only to drag Akira out of the water, briefly under a towel, and through to the bedroom.

Akira's bed had never been so welcome, as the two tumbled onto the sheets, still half-wet from the bath, Shirogane's hair escaping it's bun to trail around his shoulders in silver curls from the humidity of the bathroom. The kisses were fiery and increased in desperation rapidly, and Akira ended up pinning the taller man to the bed, with Shirogane's legs wrapped around his waist.

No preparation or care this time – neither were sure when Akira had gotten there, but their lovemaking was, if possible, more passionate this time. Full of teeth and claws; frantic movements and desperate cries; hungry mouths latching onto neck, shoulder, lips, anything within reach. Akira came hard inside his lover, and Shirogane followed quickly, pushed over the edge by the hot wave of liquid against his sweet spot, and by the sensation of the pulsing flesh inside him.

Shirogane slumped bonelessly against the damp sheets, refusing to let Akira pull out.

"Why did we wait so long?" Akira pressed open mouthed kisses against his jaw.

"Because you're dense." Shirogane admitted. "You had to choose the time. If I'd suggested it, you'd have bolted." Akira knew he couldn't deny it, so he didn't try. They spent the rest of the night like that – alternating between cuddling in the soiled sheets, dozing, and pleasuring each other.

They never spared a thought for Aya and Kengo down the hall. Aya slept blissfully through it, glad she'd had the forethought to bring earplugs just in case. Kengo wasn't so lucky, and spent the night with his head beneath the pillows, trying to block both the sounds and the mental images.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: I do dislike using OC's, but it really annoyed me that Akira doesn't seem to have any family. Aya has a parents and a grandfather. Kengo has his sister. Akira? Akira gets to babysit an empty house and be stalked by Shirogane.  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D "For Your Entertainment" belongs to Adam Lambert, Claude Kelly, Dr Luke, and RCA.**

* * *

Roughly a month after they officially got together, Akira agreed to let Shirogane top him, on the condition that the Shin agreed to indulge some of his more... eclectic tastes. 'The collar isn't just for show.' He'd pointed out. Nonetheless, Shirogane continued to look nervous even while Akira was stripped, blindfolded and tied up on the floor.

"Akira, are you sure about this?" he asked uncertainly. The brunet gave a seductive smile, and shifted his hips slightly. Shirogane couldn't help but glance down at the younger man's crotch, and bit his lip when he saw the slight arousal already evident in Akira's boxers, the only item of clothing he'd retained.

"Absolutely."

It took a while, but Shirogane slowly gained confidence, using what he already knew of his lover's body to tease and turn Akira on. He was surprised that the restraints affected Akira so much – touches that usually did very little now made the younger Shin sigh and shift – but he liked knowing that it was him making Akira make those noises.

"Shirogane, enough teasing." Akira shifted his weight restlessly, rubbing his thighs together unconsciously. "Fuck me, please." He whimpered quietly. Shirogane quickly flipped the young Shin onto his front, licking a wet line down his spine and biting gently at the edge of his hip.

"I love you." Shirogane whispered as he pulled down the underwear. Two slender, saliva-dampened fingers were pressed into Akira, making him hiss at the almost-raw intrusion. "So much. If this hurts too badly, tell me. I'll stop."

"Deal." Akira squirmed, rocking back onto Shirogane's fingers, encouraging him to move more roughly. "I'm not made of glass. I like it rough." He gasped as Shirogane pushed another finger in and bit at his shoulder. "Oh _fuck_ yes..." That was something Shirogane didn't really understand. He liked sex gentle, passionate but tender; but his lover preferred a little violence – Akira liked to be dominated, so even when he was bottoming, Shirogane always had some measure of control.

Shirogane reached for the lube for the first time after a good ten minutes of teasing. Just as he grabbed the tube, the front door swung open. A middle-aged couple came in, carrying a suitcase apiece.

"Akira! We're home!" The two men on the floor froze. "Oh my god! Aki!" Akira was both intensely grateful that Shirogane was using an Instant Doppler, and humiliated that his parents had just walked in on him with another man's fingers inside him. Both of these feelings were shoved away almost immediately as his father rushed over, and threw Shirogane across the room.

"My baby! What has he done to you?" his mother knelt beside him, quickly undoing the belts that bound his arms and legs. Akira instantly pulled up his boxers, covering himself. Mr Nikaido slammed a fist into Shirogane's face.

"Dad! Stop!" Akira tapped into his Shin speed and strength, and pulled his father away.

"Move, Aki. This sick bastard-"

"Dad!" Akira slid between them, protecting his lover. "Really, listen to me! This is Shirogane – my boyfriend!"

"Akira, should I...?" Shirogane nodded towards the door.

"I think that's a great idea." Mr Nikaido growled. "There's the door, show yourself out."

"No!"Akira snarled, grabbing at Shirogane's arm and pinning him behind him. The Royal Shin inclined his head, hiding behind his silver bangs and allowing a waterfall of hair to slide around his shoulders. "You've been living here for the last God-only-knows how long, you're not leaving now."

"Did I just hear right? You moved a _man_ into _our house_?" Mrs Nikaido's hands flew to her mouth. Shirogane's head snapped up.

"Well, it's not as if either of _you_ are ever around." Akira sneered. Shirogane's sapphire eyes narrowed, wrapping an arm around Akira's bare waist. He rested his chin on the younger Shin's head and pulled him back against him a little more tightly, comforting the young man with his presence.

"Congratulations on noticing that your son is a wonderful young man with amazing potential." Akira blushed, but met his parents' eyes fearlessly as his partner continued. "We're going to bed. We can all talk about this tomorrow when everyone has calmed down." Akira laughed as Shirogane led him towards the stairs.

"I love it when you get all intense." he shot the older Shin a look than made Shirogane stumble on the steps. "Why are you hardly ever this forceful unless you're fighting?" A toss of the head sent a sheet of loose silver hair swinging clear of Shirogane's back, giving Akira an uninterrupted view of the alabaster skin and wiry muscles.

"Then we'll have to fix that, won't we now, lover?" Shirogane purposely swung his hips as he walked, and was gratified to hear a thump as Akira missed his footing and slid down a step he'd already climbed.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: I always wondered how Shirogane coped at a certain time of year. REvyaB360, I'm really sorry - I know you were looking forward to a new lemon, but... OTL  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

"Hmm..." Akira woke curled on his side, Shirogane spooning him protectively. One arm was draped over the younger man's waist and the other was curled under his head, offering both comfort and security. Akira could hear his parents clattering about downstairs, already awake.

"Another five minute." Shirogane pleaded. Akira rolled over in his arms, and pressed a brief kiss to rosy lips.

"Sorry. Need to save some things from downstairs before we traumatise the parents even more." He slid from between the sheets, comfortable in his nudity in front of his lover. Shirogane's cobalt eyes watched from the bed as he dressed, and the older Shin pouted until he got a kiss before Akira left the room.

"Good morning, Aki." Mrs Nikaido was flipping pancakes at the stove. "Sleep well?" Akira smiled softly as he recognised her usual contrition routine. Every time they'd argued or she'd upset him when he was younger, she'd make pancakes, strawberries, and whipped cream for breakfast.

"Morning, mom." He collected a few items around the room – the belts from the night before, a video game he'd borrowed from Kengo, cake recipes Shirogane had borrowed from Master, handcuffs, a pack of Kou's cigarettes, Shirogane's cane – and dumped them on the table. "I gotta swing by a friend's place to return some stuff." The domesticity of it all made Akira wince, but his mother smiled slightly.

"Will... um... your friend be going too?"

"Shirogane? Yeah, half of this junk is his problem." he clarified. She nodded.

"How about we come with you?" she smiled sweetly, honesty trying to make amends. Akira shrugged.

"Be my guest. Where's dad?"

"Taking out the trash, I think, sweetie. He'll be coming too, if you don't mind." Akira shrugged again. "Aki, you know we have no problem with anything you choose to do. Last night... it was more surprise than anything else."

"I know." He agreed. "We both understand. It's just, you come in out of nowhere, with no warning, and I'm supposed to be the same as before?" he shook his head. "Mom, since you and dad left, I've been fending for myself. I'm doing fine in school, I have great friends, and I have a boyfriend who'll do anything for me. I'm genuinely happy." Mrs Nikaido smiled.

"That's all I ask, Aki." Akira nodded, and started organising the piles: belts and handcuffs were slid behind the sofa out of sight; cigarettes, original copies of recipes, and games on the table; their handwritten copies of the recipes into the relevant kitchen drawer; Shirogane's cane propped against the wall.

"How long are you in town for?"

"A few months at least." She peeked across the piles of stuff, gaze settling warily on the sofa for a second before fixing on the table. "So... who does all this go to?" Akira smiled at her trying to take an interest.

"Kou, Kengo, and this lot are for Ma- uh... Shuichi-san." He indicated each item in turn. "The cane is Shirogane's."

"Isn't he a bit... old for you?" Mr Nikaido shut the door behind him on his way in. "He's got to be in his twenties..." Akira shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. He loves me." He watched his father pace the kitchen. "Dad, really. Sit down, have a cup of coffee. We're off out soon anyway." Grey eyes fell on the calendar. "March 11th." He frowned. "Exactly nine months until my birthday." His parents blushed as he pulled a face, then blinked as Akira paled. "Nine- shit! I left him alone!" Akira was up and scrambling up the stairs before his parents could ask.

He kicked the door open, and dived onto the bed with his lover. Shirogane yelped in shock, and hurriedly tried to wipe away tears.

"A-Akira, what's-"

"I'm sorry." The brunet kissed him. "I didn't remember the date. I'm sorry." Shirogane allowed Akira to pull him into a tight embrace, and bit his lip as he failed to stop the tears. Exactly nine months before Akira's birth, all those years before, Ryuko had been murdered. Akira had seen Shirogane go through this before – he always shed a tear for his love, and would be even more vicious with the Kokuchi than usual. "My parent's just _had_ to choose now of all times to come home."

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: Well, this is the last full chapter,so I figured I'd let this one be huge. I miss long chapters like this, but the only thing left to his now is the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me this far, everyone!  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome factor is not, however much I'd like it to be, mine. Kaili Sorano owns the characters and the universe they live in. :D**

* * *

With Akira in the shower, Shirogane made his way downstairs, finally ready to face his lover's parents. They were waiting in the kitchen, discussing something in low voices – no doubt him.

"Good morning." He kept his voice level. Their replies were subdued, but pleasant enough. He made three cups of tea quietly, lit a candle on the table, and murmured a quick prayer of protection for Akira before setting a cup beside the candle.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mrs Nikaido shifted slightly as he turned his bright blue eyes to her, "who's the candle for?" Shirogane ducked behind his bangs briefly, then forced himself to meet her gaze.

"Akira didn't tell you?" she shook her head. He smiled affectionately. "That's so like him. Before I met Akira, my..." How to define his relationship with Ryuko escaped him for a moment. "My partner was killed. Today is the anniversary of his death."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mrs Nikaido's hands were at her mouth again. Her husband patted her arm comfortingly.

"An accident?" Shirogane shook his head, and started braiding his hair as a distraction.

"Murdered, by a co-worker of mine." An awkward silence fell as Shirogane finished his braid. "Please, don't worry about it. It was many years ago, and I have moved on. Akira is fully aware of the situation."

"And Ryuko wouldn't want you moping." Akira's voice made them jump. "Come on, you and Kou can go get some 'work' done to blow off some steam. Mum said you wanted to come with us today, dad. Better go get your jacket."

"Where are we going?" she asked. Akira had the sense to look embarrassed.

"Shuichi-san owns a bar in the town centre. We meet there before he opens." The silence was almost tangible.

"Master's very good about it." Shirogane reassured them. "He's never let anyone underage even taste alcohol, let alone buy it. It's just me and Kou that drink."

"How old _are_ you?" Mr Nikaido huffed. Shirogane looked a little embarrassed, and hid behind his bangs.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not say. It's one of the few things I'd rather keep to myself." Akira nodded, and passed his lover his cane.

"Look at him, dad, how old do you think he is? Forty two?" Shirogane playfully bopped him over the head.

"Cheeky brat." He leant across and blew out the candle. "Forty two, honestly..." bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously, and cherry red lips curved into a slight smile. "Come on, if we don't get there soon, Kou will drive everyone insane."

"Like he doesn't anyway." Akira snorted, swiping everything from the table into a backpack.

The trip to the bar was uneventful, by their standards. No Kokuchi popped out at them. No renegade Shin appeared. It was just a nice, ordinary walk to meet with friends.

Kou was already slumped over on the bar, nursing an empty glass. Several more were lined up by his elbow, and for once Master didn't comment. Kengo and Aya were on either side of him, looking worried.

"Hey guys." Akira waved briefly. Master nodded towards him.

"Good morning. Shirogane-san, I've got a drink here with your name on it." He tilted his head in confusion. "Is there someone else with you? I don't recognise that perfume." Akira's parents blinked.

"Uh, yeah." Akira chuckled as they all sat. "My parents. Mom, dad, this is Shuichi Wagatsuma." Master nodded politely.

"Call me Master, everyone else does." He smiled. "Forgive me; my condition makes it hard to recognise new people."

"Condi-" Mr Nikaido stopped himself when he realised why Master's eyes were closed. The bartender chuckled.

"It's not really a disability, so most people forget, but yes, I'm blind." Shirogane sat and knocked back the drink.

"Disability." he chuckled. "Give me another." He held out the glass. "I want to be dizzy and slurring by the time Kou and I get to work."

"That a good idea?" Master asked tentatively. "You do this every year, and every year you regret it and come back here bloodied up and complaining."

"Just pour me a damn drink." The Shin ordered. Akira sighed.

"Don't come crying to me with a hangover." He rolled his eyes. Shou leaned across the bar. Regardless of the Kokouchi incident, she'd... he'd kept his job at Bar Still.

"What'll it be?"

"Three coffees," Akira slid the money across the bar "and something for the rest of you guys too."

"So... how do you know Akira?" Mr Nikaido asked Kou warily, fully aware of how inebriated the other man was. They'd been sitting there for at least forty-five minutes by now, and Kou had been knocking back drink after drink. Shirogane sat on the other side of him doing exactly the same.

"Met him a few years back." Kou made the effort not to slur, and failed. "Got in a fight with some punks and I helped out a bit. Him and Ken are good kids really. Aya-chan too, but she's wicked scary." Shirogane bopped him over the head.

"Enough, Kou." He stood and stretched, revealing a slice of ivory stomach. "Time to get to work."

"Alright." Kou staggered to his feet.

"Hey!" Akira grabbed Shirogane's wrist. "I can't be there, so give them hell for me, okay?" he tugged the Royal Shin down for a brief kiss. "And come back in one piece, alright?"

"I promise." Shirogane returned the kiss gently. "I'll see you later." The two of them left.

"Akira, will you and your parents stay and have lunch here?" Master offered. "I'll even give you a discount."

"New menu?" Kengo asked cheekily. "We'll be glad to sample it!" Aya clonked him gently.

"Nu-uh, Kengo! Mayu-san's taking us shopping, remember?"

"I don't wanna!" the blond whined as she forced him out of the door.

"Thanks Master." Akira nodded. The blind man disappeared into the back with Shou, leaving the Nikaido family alone. He turned to his parents. "So, what do you think of everyone?" his mother finished her coffee thoughtfully.

"Aya and Kengo seem as lively as ever." Akira chuckled at the understatement. "That nice young man, Shou? Are he and Aya courting?" Akira shook his head.

"Shou sees Aya as a role model. She figured that Aya is the manliest girl around, so…"

"_She_?" Mr Nikaido choked.

"Yeah." Akira grinned. "So what about the others?"

"Master seems like a nice guy. His mother continued. "At least he didn't serve any of you anything alcoholic." She ruffled his hair. "I'm even starting to understand what you see in Shirogane-san. That Kou, on the other hand…"

"He seems very irresponsible considering his age." His father finished her sentence.

"He does today." Akira told them lowly. "Ryuko was like a father to him."

"Ryuko was a man?" Mrs Nikaido started flicking through the menu. "So Shirogane-san only likes men?" Akira turned pink and shrugged.

"As far as I know. He's never expressed an interest in girls."

"Aki, sweetheart, I know this is awkward, but…" his mother shifted in her seat, so his father took over again. Akira couldn't help but think it was kind of sweet.

"He didn't force you into anything, did he?" the 'sweet' went away.

"What? No!" he yelped. "He's never pushed me to do anything! Ever!" aside from get involved in the whole Homurabi mess, become a Shin… actually… that was a fair bit, thinking on it.

"So he didn't…"

"_No_, he isn't blackmailing me into sleeping with him." Akira rolled his eyes, and ignored his parents' winces. "He's not forcing me to date him. He didn't make me like guys." A surprised flash slid across his father's face. "That happened before I met him."

"Who?" Mr Nikaido's voice was tense. Akira shook his head.

"I'm not telling you. It's not important now anyway." They were, thankfully, interrupted by Shou appearing to take their orders for lunch.

By the time they'd finished, Shirogane and Kou had returned. Shirogane was in one piece, as ordered by Akira, but Kou was bloodied and bruised. Still raving drunkenly about 'bastard redheads', 'king of _nothing_, the goddamn usurper', and other such things, Master hauled the Rei up to his private rooms to sober up.

Once they were back home, Akira settled down with his guitar on the floor between Shirogane's knees, and purred softly as his lover hummed along with the music. It was a comfortable routine from a stressful day, usually followed by breathless kisses and stolen gropes. However, with Akira's parents in the room, they had to make do.

Shirogane started fiddling with the end of his braid, and it started tickling Akira's neck with every twitch.

"Damn it, Shirogane!" he tugged on the plait, making the older man whimper with the unexpected pain. Shirogane obediently followed the no-verbal directions to switch seats with his younger lover. Akira grumbled under his breath as he undid the braid, and started brushing through the silver strands.

"You two are actually a rather cute couple." Akira's mother mused. Akira blushed, but the happy smile on Shirogane's face made it worth it.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Epilogue

**Author note: Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me to the end! This is it for Akira and Shirogane - at least as far as my writing is concerned. Maybe I'll revisit in the future, but as I said at the end of _Bloodlust and Petticoats: Handcuffs and Candlewax_, I can't see it happening any time soon.  
****Warning: Sex (eventually), tiny bit of bondage, more OOC than I'd have really liked.  
Pair: Shirogane and Akira Nikaido  
Disclaimer: Monochrome Factor, it's characters, and consisting universe is not, nor has ever been, my property. All rights and ownership to Kaili Sorano, ACGT, and Yuu Kou.**

* * *

"That was amazing." Akira panted into the pillows as his world settled back into place on earth. "Fucking _amazing_."

"We need to do that more often." Shirogane agreed, looking up at the ceiling.

While Akira's parents were out visiting friends, they'd taken the opportunity for some fun. The brunet was handcuffed to the bed, face down, his arms out to the side crucifixion style. Over the last hour and a half, Shirogane had teased and tortured him mercilessly, and ended it all with a spectacular round of sex and a mind numbing orgasm. Akira had since turned to jelly, and Shirogane wasn't much better off.

"Gotta get cleaned up." Akira grumbled. "Parents will be home soon. Where're the keys?" Shirogane groaned and rolled out of bed. He pulled on a pair of underwear, and unlatched the cuff pinning Akira's left hand. It snapped as he withdrew it, caused partly by him taking it out at an angle, and partly because Akira flinched when the metal cuffs snagged the skin on the inside of his wrist as they opened. Shirogane cursed, then sighed.

"Let me find the spare."

He was still looking ten minutes later. Akira had sat up, twisting his wrist in the cuff and shifting on the bed until he could face his lover.

"We lost it, didn't we?" Akira's tone was deceptively calm.

"I think so." Shirogane admitted sheepishly.

"These things happen." Akira sighed, then tugged gently on the short chain holding him to the bedframe. "Shame really, I liked this pair." He jerked his arm up, and the chain snapped. "Thank God we only got the cheaper ones." He smiled up at Shirogane's guilty expression. "Don't worry so much, we can buy a new set. Now go and grab the bolt cutter, or the tiny hacksaw." He ordered.

While Shirogane was fishing in the shed for tools, Akira cleaned himself up and dressed. By the time Shirogane found what he was looking for, Akira was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to slide an oiled hand through the cuffs and failing.

They were halfway through cutting the metal cuff off when the door opened. Akira's parents wandered in chatting, only to freeze up as they absorbed the scene in front of them.

"This is something we will _never_ talk about." Mr Nikaido rubbed a hand tiredly across his eyes. His wife broke down into giggles. Shirogane and Akira studiously ignored them both in favour of cutting the brunet Shin free.

"We _never_ need to do this again." Shirogane sighed. Akira nodded fervently.

"Next time, we make sure the keys aren't made of paper _before_ we tie me up."

* * *

**Thanks again to all my supporters with this one, and as usual, to the lovely _Robin Mask_, who double checked this fic for me despite having no idea what MF is. ****Also a shout-out to _REvyaB360_, who kept poking me with the proverbial stick to keep me posting - I damn near forgot my own schedule a few times. Thanks people! :D :D :D**


End file.
